


Change

by minkcar



Category: Askewniverse, Clerks II (2006), Clerks. (1994)
Genre: M/M, also swearing bc randal is randal, confession thing, more of a like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkcar/pseuds/minkcar
Summary: Randal Graves doesn't know if this huge turn in his life is for better or for worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey a fanfic by me with more than 90 words its a miracle  
> im trying to start this fandom/ship back up  
> everyone come back  
> also yeah ao3 for some reason double posted this fic  
> idk how and its now not letting me delete it ugggghhhh

"Do you ever think about the fact that your life can make a huge turn, and you don't know if it's for better or for worse?" Elias looked at Randal, startled by his voice. It had been silent for a while, which was odd because the store was usually never quiet.  
"What do you mean, Randal?"  
"You know what I fuckin' mean, I literally just said it." Randal sighed "Anyways..dipshit I mean like a huge change, and you don't know if it's gonna fuck up your life or make it better."  
Elias smiled at Randal, that meant he already had an answer. Randal already guessed what bible-shit it was gonna be.  
"Well Randal, I think God already has a plan for us, so I think whatever change comes my way, it's for the best."  
"Of fucking course you do." Randal groaned, sliding his hands down his face.  
"Is something bothering you?" Elias questioned, looking at the older man's aggrevated expression.  
"Like it's any of your fucking business, Elias." Randal growled.  
Elias felt a little worried, he had never seen Randal in this state before. He'd seen him annoyed, sure. But not like this.  
For a while after the short conversation Randal just sat there in dead silence, almost as if he was thinking hard on something. Sometimes he'd mumble something to himself, though it was incoherent. Elias was holding himself back, trying not to ask anymore question, there was a risk of being shouted at, plus, whatever it was, Randal did NOT want to talk about it.  
But, Elias really could not hold himself back.  
"Randal, seriously are you alright?"  
Elias waited to be yelled at, or even hit.  
"Want me to give you a long story short, Elias?"  
Elias nodded, Randal turned and looked at him.  
"I think I fucking love you."


End file.
